Albara Almerf
* Who Is Albara Almerf ? Albara Almerf is an author poet and a podcast show host Albara Almerf has written several poetries that has inspired manny people. Well that wasn’t enough for Albara Almerf so he decided to start writing quotes. He has written hundreds of quotes which can be categorized as inspirational, self awareness, nature, love, and much more. These quotes were loved by thousands of people all over the world. Albara Almerf also hosts a podcast show it's known as, the meaning of life. This podcast was founded by Albara Almerf him self as he said he wanted to share his thoughts with the world and create a community of listeners worldwide to help them understand life and how to live it to the fullest. One of his main aims were to give hopes to the hopeless people and stop them from committing suicides This podcast is available on manny platforms and some of the major platforms such as Apple podcasts, Google podcasts and Spotify. ----'Early Life' Albara Almerf was born on November 26, 2000, In Saudi Arabia, Buraydah. He was born into a Muslim family after six months from his birth his family decided to move to the United Arab Emirates His father was a businessman and his mother was a housewife he didn’t have any siblings till the age of thirteen, Albara Almerf only has one younger brother and no sisters. Later on the Almerf family moved to Qatar and decided to live there by the time Albara Almerf was in middle school in 2017 Albara Almerf dropped out of high school and decided to do home schooling because of continuous travel which was making it harder for him to focus on school. Later Albara Almerf finished his Ged’s an American canadian high school equivalent degree approved by the American educational board. He then decided to continue as a podcast show host he has future plans of studying business administration and aviation. ---- Friends And Personal Life ''' Albara almerf describes himself as a closed book he dose have some people that he follows on instagram but never shared anything about his personal relationships in his words during the interview he said ‘ I had a dark past which I wouldn’t like to share and I have learned manny lessons in life and I decided to move on and focus more on my self rather than relying on others to help me to live my life I must explore my own self and enjoy the company of my own’. There is yet no details about his love life neither his past or any of his present relationships. He claims to have several friends and says that he enjoys spending time with them he also said ‘I am trying to change my community and trying to find some good friends who want nothing but just the company of mine and I describe them as the best of people to be friends with’ ---- '''Current Life Albara Almerf is focusing on his career as a podcast show host and a poet he has future plans of studying aviation and business administration he had an interest into the aviation field since the age of seven later he also developed an interest in business as seeing his father earlier as a business man. Albara Almerf describes him self as a country man he has a special love for country lifestyle he also describes himself as a freeman he loves to travel to different countries and interact with different people. He claims to be speaking five languages as this shows his sincere interest in knowing different cultures around the world. Albara Almerf gained popularity on instagram between 2018-2019 Albara chose instagram as the only social platform to interact with his fans Category:Famous Men